


The Art of Holding Hand

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Date, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, mereka lagi nyari buku ke bbw ;), semi lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Biasanya sih ketika Seungwoo mengajak bergandeng tangan, Seungyoun tak ambil pusing langsung mengulurkan tangan. Kalau pada satu titik Seungyoun mempertanyakan sebuah esensi, Seungwoo … jelas keki.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 10





	The Art of Holding Hand

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [write.as](https://write.as/sunpalettes/)  
publish di sini juga karena kangen x1 ... kangen anak-anak ... kangen ryeonseung :(

“Boleh … kugandeng tangannya?”

Seungwoo berharap mendapat sambutan antusias, atau setidaknya senyum manis yang menandakan bahwa Seungyoun mengapresiasi ajakannya — seperti yang biasa ia tampakkan saat mereka jalan berdua untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Namun yang ia dapatkan justru tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

“Hmm. Buat apa, Kak?”

_Krik._

Apakah itu pertanyaan yang harus dijawab? Seungwoo berpikir keras. Ketika ia mengajak Seungyoun untuk bergandengan tangan, ia tidak pernah memikirkan tujuan spesifik. Seringnya malah terjadi secara alami, tanpa ada pendahuluan alias pertanyaan semacam _“Boleh, nggak?”_. Sepanjang perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja tangan mereka bisa saling bertautan dan terlepas, kemudian dalam beberapa detik kembali saling mencari. Terus berulang seperti itu. Tapi ya tidak dapat dipungkiri, Seungwoo merasa bergandeng tangan dengan orang yang ia sayangi adalah cara sederhana untuk menenangkan diri, sekaligus menghangatkan hati. _Cia._ Karena jujur saja, tidak setiap hari terlewati sesuai ekspektasi. Ia kadang butuh Seungyoun untuk mentransfer kasih sayang lewat sentuhan-sentuhan kecil. Butuh Seungyoun untuk melemparkan lelucon sekaligus kata-kata mutiara yang membuat bunga-bunga dalam dadanya kembali bermekaran.

Nah. Masalahnya, Seungwoo selalu merasa Seungyoun adalah tipe yang mudah menangkap sinyal, mudah mendeteksi apa-apa yang tersimpan dalam diam. Harusnya … harusnya sih ketika Seungwoo ingin bergandeng tangan, meski tanpa motif tersembunyi — Seungyoun tak ambil pusing langsung mengulurkan tangan. Kalau pada satu titik Seungyoun mempertanyakan sebuah esensi, Seungwoo … jelas keki.

“Ya … pengen aja?” jawab Seungwoo asal, takut terlalu lama berdiam diri dan membuat suasana di antara mereka mendadak canggung. Padahal mana ada canggung dalam kamus Seungwoo dan Seungyoun sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu — saat sama-sama diutus menjaga anak tante di taman kanak-kanak — sampai sekarang. Yang ada malah mereka sama-sama malu-maluin.

“Oh iseng doang? gandengan sama mas-mas _volunteer_ kan bisa.” Kali ini Seungyoun menunjuk satu-dua lelaki berseragam yang sedang berlalu lalang sambil membawa troli berisi tumpukan buku. “Samperin saja mereka Kak, sambil bilang, 'Mas boleh saya gandeng tangannya?' hmm dijamin mereka mau. Kak Seungwoo kan pesonanya melintasi alam. Demit saja kayaknya rebutan biar bisa ketemu dan salaman.”

….

Seungwoo berpikir keras lagi. Yang barusan itu pujian, atau ejekan? Memang dikiranya Seungwoo artis yang buka stan _hi-touch_ gratisan? Suka gandengan bukan berarti bisa gandeng-gandeng sembarangan. Kalau pepetin pasangan hidup orang lalu tiba-tiba menyabet tangannya ya Seungwoo harus siap dilabrak. Ada-ada saja. Kalau begini kan ia jadi berasumsi Seungyoun sedang mempermainkannya.

_Kamu kenapa sih??? — _Ingin Seungwoo menyuarakan gejolak batinnya dengan lantang, namun apa daya yang keluar dari mulutnya malah jauh berbeda dan terkesan pasrah.

“Oh gitu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita jalan sendiri-sendiri saja ya … nanti ketemuan di deket kasir.”

Oalah. Bukan hanya pasrah, Seungwoo malah menginisasi agar mereka tidak usah lagi berdekatan. Padahal maksudnya Seungwoo mengiyakan ajakan Seungyoun untuk datang ke pameran buku besar-besaran yang diadakan sekali setahun ini bukan hanya demi menambah koleksi bacaan di rumah; tapi juga ingin tahu bagaimana komentar Seungyoun terhadap buku-buku yang ditemukannya sepanjang mengelilingi stan dari ujung ke ujung, selera bacaan Seungyoun, sampai bagaimana ekspresinya ketika menemukan buku yang ia sukai. Bucin? _bucin_. Mohon maaf, Seungwoo memang sepenasaran itu dengan sosok Seungyoun. Padahal secara teknis mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan. tanya saja sih bisa, tapi kurang afdol ya rasanya tanpa melihat kesayangan mempraktikannya secara langsung.

Heh. Praktik apaan.

“Hoo. Oke Kak. Kebetulan aku orangnya gak bisa diem, kalau kita mau jalan berdua sambil lihat dan pilih-pilih buku, nanti ujung-ujungnya aku hilang juga.”

_Seungyoun … nggak gitu, Sayang._

Seungwoo rasanya ingin mewek. Tapi ditahan karena sadar diri sedang berada di area publik. Lagian digituin aja mewek faedahnya apa Han Seungwoo …

Sebelum bisa menanggapi reaksi terakhir Seungyoun, pacarnya itu benar-benar beranjak meninggalkannya di tengah sekumpulan ibu-ibu yang sibuk memilih buku anak-anak. Tega … teganya dirimu, Seungwoo merasa ada air mata imajiner yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Apakah Seungyoun merasa Seungwoo terlalu _clingy_, sampai akhirnya bertanya kenapa minta gandengan? Sori, tapi Seungwoo bukan satu-satunya yang _clingy_ dalam hubungan mereka. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Seungyoun bukan tipikal yang anti dengan _skinship_ atau PDA. Ia malah pernah sengaja ndusel manja ketika Seungwoo berniat memperkenalkannya di hadapan teman-teman mainnya saat sekolah. Coba bayangkan reaksi teman-temannya saat itu; sudahlah dijuluki geng heboh, ya hebohnya makin menjadi-jadi. Seungsik malah berinisiasi mengambil gambar dan mengabadikan momen Seungwoo × Seungyoun dari berbagai sudut seperti _fansite_ merangkap _shipper_ akut idola A dan idola B.

Jadi coba jelaskan, mengapa, _why_, _kepriyé_, _nande_, Seungyoun terkesan menjaga jarak darinya seperti ini? Apa Seungwoo telah melakukan kesalahan fatal tanpa ia sadari? Memang apa saja yang mereka lakukan sebelum berangkat ke pameran ini? Seungwoo menjemput Seungyoun di rumahnya tepat waktu, lalu mengajaknya makan-makan terlebih dahulu sambil mengobrol santai dan tertawa-tawa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ngambek secara nyata, malah Seungyoun sempat mencium dan menarik-narik pipinya sebelum keluar dari mobil. _'Kak Seungwoo gemes banget sih hari ini.'_ — katanya kala itu. Tidak. Seungwoo tidak sedang halu.

…

“Seungyounie!”

Dengan nekat, Seungwoo berlari menyusul Seungyoun sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan. Peduli amat dengan lirikan orang, mereka harusnya bersyukur melihat dua lelaki ganteng sedang reka adegan ala-ala film _Bollywood._ Bedanya latar musik kali ini adalah lagu-lagu jadul yang diputar berulang-ulang agar pengunjung merasa tenang dan damai, padahal Seungwoo yakin pengunjung juga ingin dengar variasi musik lain. Dangdut _remix_ Via Vallen misalnya.

“Seungyounie, jangan tinggalin aku,” pinta Seungwoo begitu berhasil menyusul Seungyoun dan membuatnya menoleh dengan polos. Duh. Lucunya. Tapi Seungwoo dilarang salah fokus.

“Lho katanya tadi pengen pisah …. “

Kali ini tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Seungwoo meraih sebelah tangan Seungyoun dan menggenggamnya. “Nggak mau pisah. Maunya gandengan.” Ujarnya disertai raut muka yang sudah sebelas dua belas dengan emoji :( — yang sontak membuat Seungyoun terkekeh geli.

“Hehe, kenapa?”

Seungwoo tidak ingin jawab asal-asalan lagi, kalau memang itu yang Seungyoun harapkan. Walau seungwoo tetap tak mengerti mengapa bergandeng tangan butuh alasan ketika hal sekompleks cinta saja bisa muncul tanpa syarat.

“Biar jari-jari mungilmu … bisa kulindungi … dimanapun kita berada.”

“APAAN.” Seungyoun otomatis meninju lengan Seungwoo keras-keras, yang tentunya diikuti dengan tawa lepas dan genggaman tangan yang semakin erat.

“Malu tahu gandengan sama Kak Seungwoo sambil dilihatin banyak orang.” Aku Seungyoun beberapa saat setelah mereka berhasil menyelesaikan huru-hara gandengan tangan dan berjalan berdampingan melewati stan-stan buku yang tak ada habisnya. Mendengarnya, Seungwoo jelas menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Seungyoun yang ini punya malu. Paling-paling malunya pas lagi berduaan dengan Seungwoo di kamar, padahal juga nggak ngapa-ngapain selain ngobrol dan mainin musik.

“Serius lho Kak. Habis Kakak ganteng banget hari ini. Rasanya ingin lapor polisi.”

“Waduh. Kemarin-kemarin enggak, dong?” goda Seungwoo, sambil sejenak mengamati pakaian yang ia kenakan. Biasanya memang ia lebih banyak memakai kombinasi pakaian kasual, tapi karena kakaknya yang super cantik dan _fashionista_ itu sedang ada di rumah, Seungwoo terpaksa dandan akibat protes keras beliau. _“Kalau mau kencan tuh rapi dikit, pilih pakaiannya juga yang bagus, biar pacar makin sayang!”_ katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengevaluasi seungwoo dari kaki hingga kepala. Awalnya ia anggap itu sebagai angin lalu, eh tidak tahunya beneran kejadian?

“Iya. Kemarin-kemarin jelek. Makanya aku pede gandeng Kakak karena aku jadi kelihatan lebih ganteng.”

...

“Bangsat. Untung sayang.”


End file.
